Go On, Pick! Truth or Dare?
by Digimon Kaiser Chiaki
Summary: It's spring break at Hogwarts, and the Gryffindors are bored out of their skulls... until Harry, Ron and Hermione decide to play Spin the Bottle, along with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. What will happen? (And will Draco have to wear a skirt?)
1. The Most Boring Day

Chiaki: I'm baaaack!  
Draco: *Rolls eyes* Oh, I missed you so much. ¬_¬  
Chiaki: Really? YAY! *Glomps Draco*  
Draco: Me and my big mouth... -_-  
Chiaki: Whatever. Anyway, this is my third ficcy, and it's my first one that's not focusing just on Draco!  
Draco: What a shame. I was getting used to all the attention...  
Chiaki: Uh... yeah. Okay, this time the kids are gonna play Spin the Bottle! So here we go!!! :D  
  
-----------------  
GO ON, PICK! TRUTH OR DARE?  
  
"I'm bored!" Ron Weasley moaned, hanging upside-down in one of the armchairs in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was the start of the spring half-term break, and most of the kids in their house had nothing to do. Hermione slammed her book shut angrily.  
"Just because you're bored, Ron, doesn't mean everyone else is!" she snapped. About five other Gryffindors then started shouting "Yes we are!", and Ron gave Hermione a triumphant grin.  
"You see?" he said. Hermione scowled.  
"Don't be so childish, Ron."  
"I'm NOT childish!" Ron shouted. Harry rolled his eyes. He never knew what to do when these two fought, so he usually just kept his mouth shut- he didn't want to make it worse. As he watched them fight, he thought absent-mindedly that they would make quite a cute couple. (A/N: R+H forever!!!)  
"So, what do you guys want to do?" he asked quickly, before they could start yelling at each other again.  
"I dunno," said Ron with a shrug. Then his eyes widened. "HEY! How about Spin the Bottle? Everyone loves that!" This suggestion seemed to have attracted Hermione's attention.  
"You wanna play?" Harry asked her. Hermione nodded.   
"Let's play it outside, we won't be disturbed much there," she suggested.   
Ron found an old Butterbeer bottle on one of the tables, and the three friends headed out of the portrait hole.  
  
They hadn't gone far when they spotted someone they didn't want to bump into at all right now- Draco Malfoy, with his thicker-than-thick bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco headed towards the Gryffindors, wearing his usual nasty smirk.  
"So, what are we up to now?" he sneered. "Does the Mudblood need changing? There's bound to be a few nappies you could use up in the hospital wing." Crabbe and Goyle, who had finally caught up with him, started guffawing stupidly.  
"You take that back...!" Ron cried, moving forward to hit Draco, but Hermione grabbed the sleeve of his robe.  
"Actually, Malfoy, we were going to play Spin the Bottle," she said, with an evil smile that she didn't usually have. "Do you want to play too?"  
"What, with YOU?" Draco asked, grimacing at the prospect. "I'd rather eat Bubotuber Pus than play stupid little games with Gryffindorks!" (A/N: Don't steal the word 'Gryffindorks', it's mine! XD) Draco turned to walk off. Ron rolled his eyes.  
"Forget it, Hermione, he's just scared," he said, glaring at Draco, who had stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Scared? Of what, Weasley?" he asked, walking back over to them and giving Ron a piercing look.  
"I dunno, that we'll make you wear a skirt or something?" Ron shrugged. "Anyway, if you're just a coward, Malfoy, then we're not forcing you to play." Draco stared at them, looking thoughtful for a few moments.   
"Okay, fine, I'll play, but only so I can get my revenge, all right?" he growled. "Oh yeah. Crabbe and Goyle are playing too." Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, hoping that they wouldn't end up wearing girls' clothes too.  
  
-----------------  
Chiaki: Do you think Draco will have to wear a skirt? ^^  
Draco: I hope not. O_O  
Chiaki: A pink one, with little flowers all over it!  
Draco: Okay, now you're scaring me...  
Chiaki: Oh well, you're gonna have to find out in the next chapter! All reviews are welcome! ^_^ 


	2. Let the Game Begin!

Chiaki: Hi, everyone! Thanks for all your comments on the first chapter! Judging by your reviews I'd say most of you want to see Draco in a skirt, is that right? ^.~  
Draco: NO! How could you?! Yeah, you! *Points to readers* I swear, if I have to wear a skirt, I'm gonna-  
Chiaki: *Gags him* Oh well, that's how life goes. ^^ So... let's get on with the second chapter!  
  
-----------------------  
  
Draco scowled as they walked down towards the dungeons. How DARE they threaten him with a skirt. He was wondering where they got their abnormal ideas from, and came to the conclusion that cross-dressing was probably one of Ron's favourite hobbies.  
  
They were almost at the dungeons when-  
"Professor Snape!" cried Harry, bumping into the Potions master, who was looking incredibly moody as usual. Next to him were Neville Longbottom and Parvati Patil, both looking quite upset.   
'They must have been caught doing something they shouldn't' thought Harry. (A/N: No, not THAT!)  
"Instead of standing gawping at me, Potter, would you please kindly MOVE?!" Snape barked. Harry thought Snape must be in a worse mood than usual.   
"Longbottom, Patil, you are free to go now," he said icily. He started to walk down the corridor away from them when Ron shouted out, "Professor, do you think Malfoy would look good in a skirt?" Hermione stared at him. It must have taken a great deal of courage to ask Snape just like that. Luckily, Snape just shrugged and walked off, winking at Draco before he left. Draco threw his arms up exhasperatedly.  
"Great! Even Snape thinks I should wear a flipping skirt!" he moaned. "This is not good..."  
"Big news, Malfoy," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes. "Hey, Neville, Parvati, do you two want to play?"  
"Sure!" they both exclaimed at the same time, and, looking excited, followed the rest of the gang into an empty classroom. Hermione locked the door with a spell so they wouldn't be disturbed, and they all sat in a circle on the floor. Ron placed the Butterbeer bottle in the middle.  
"Ready?" he asked. Everyone seemed to be looking deadly serious now, as if it was some kind of important game. Ron took a deep breath, put his fingers slowly around the bottle, and-  
"Oh, get ON with it, we haven't got all day!" Draco snapped. Ron glared at him and spun the bottle. All the kids held their breath as it spun, each crossing their fingers that it would land on Draco. But it landed on...  
"HERMIONE!!!" they all cried (except for Draco who yelled 'Mudblood'), and Hermione went bright pink.  
"Okay, Hermione, truth or dare?" asked Harry with a smile.  
"Um... truth?" Hermione asked tentatively. Draco decided to seize the opportunity to do something spiteful, and said: "Is it true that you're in love with Weasley?"  
"WHAT?!" Hermione almost fell over. Everyone else- except Ron- had burst out laughing, and Hermione had gone pinker than ever. Harry managed to straighten himself much quicker than the others.  
"Well, it would explain a lot of things if you were," he said between laughs. Hermione looked down.  
"Well, answer!" Parvati said, looking just as entertained as the others. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Fine... the answer is... yes!" She covered her face up as everyone cheered and gave wolf whistles.   
"Okay, okay, let's keep playing!" Hermione sighed, and spun the bottle. This time, it landed on Crabbe.   
"Truth or dare?" Hermione asked.  
"Uh..." It took Crabbe a while to think, but he finally decided on a dare. Draco grinned again, and opened his mouth to say something, when Ron cut in.  
"Wait, Malfoy, you already had a go! It's someone else's turn to think of the dare!" At this, Draco leaned back on the wall behind him, looking incredibly sulky.   
"Do you want to dare him, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.  
"Okay, I dare you to..." He thought carefully, then said. "I dare you to kiss Crabbe!" Crabbe looked dumbstruck- so did the rest of the gang.  
"Uh... Harry, he IS Crabbe," Ron said, amazed that Harry could mix them up.  
"Oh," Harry muttered. "Oopsie. Fine, I dare Crabbe to kiss Goyle." Crabbe now looked even more dumbstruck than he did before, and he didn't seem to know what to do.  
"What's wrong, Crabbe? I thought you two were already a couple!" Draco sneered. (A/N: He's even horrible to his friends, how nice...!)  
"Oh, hurry up!" Hermione complained. When Crabbe finally did the dare, everyone burst out laughing. Ron seemed unable to control himself, and was rolling around the floor, positively screaming with laughter.  
"Uh... Ron, it wasn't THAT funny," Neville commented. Ron tried to compose himself, sitting up with a grin on his face.  
"Okay, okay," he said, and spun the bottle again. And it landed on...  
"MALFOY!!!" they all cried, as the bottle pointed to Draco, who stared at it with a look of utmost terror on his face.  
"Why me?" he muttered to himself.  
"Truth or dare, Malfoy?" asked Hermione. She knew they all desperately wanted revenge on him, so she was secretly hoping that he picked a dare. Of course, Draco, who would never miss a chance to show how brave he was, went for the dare. Ron decided that he'd think of this one.  
"Hmm, what should we make him do...?" he muttered to the others, so that Draco couldn't hear.  
"Dunno, but make it something bad, he's so horrible," Neville whispered.  
"I heard that!" Draco shouted, glaring at them.  
"We don't care!" Ron shouted back, and turned to the others. Draco was sitting against the wall again, wishing he could be out of here, when he noticed someone standing in the corner of the room.  
"Uh... guys?" he mumbled, pointing to the corner. "Who's that?"  
"Malfoy, we've had enough of you and your hallucinations, now shut up," Harry said, and turned back to the others. But it turned out that there WAS someone there. She walked out of the shadows and ran up to Draco.  
"HI, DRACO!!!" she yelled, almost deafening him.  
"Wha-? Who are you?!" Draco asked, jumping away in fright. The others turned to look too, apparently puzzled.  
"Don't you even know me? I'm Chiaki!" she cried, bouncing up and down. She also started clinging to Draco's arm, and couldn't be removed from that position very easily, which Draco found extremely annoying. All the kids stared blankly at her.  
"You know, the author? The author of this STORY?" Chiaki said. They all shook their heads.  
"We're in a STORY?" Draco asked in disbelief. Ron was looking everywhere, apparently to see if anyone was reading him. (A/N: Dunno how, though...)  
"Okay, what are you doing here, then?" asked Harry. "We're in the middle of Spin the Bottle." Chiaki smiled.  
"Yeah, I know, I wrote it, remember?" she said, making everyone look even more confoozled than ever. "Anyway, the reason I came here is to give Draco his dare!" The kids all stared at her. Draco shook his head.  
"Oh no, I don't even know you, you can't just give me a dare!" he protested. "So get lost." He finally managed to pry her off his arm, and she stood up.  
"Fine, I'll go. It's not my fault you're a chicken," Chiaki said, turning away. Draco jumped up and grabbed her sleeve angrily.  
"WHAT did you say?" he asked icily. Chiaki shrugged.  
"I said you're a chicken," she repeated. "Now let go, I thought you didn't want me to stay." She turned away with a small smile, knowing what was coming.  
"No, wait! Fine, I'll take your stupid dare," Draco muttered. Chiaki smiled.   
'Works every time,' she thought to herself. She stood in the middle of the group with a grin on her face.  
"I dare Draco to... Wait, drum-roll, please. Right, I dare Draco to..."  
Everyone waited for it in a tense silence. Chiaki cleared her throat.  
"............ WEAR A SKIRT!!!" she yelled, taking out a pink skirt and everyone started to laugh again. Draco, who looked ready to kill, had turned as pink as the skirt, and stomped over to her threateningly.  
"I am NOT wearing that thing!" he shouted angrily. Chiaki stared at him.  
"But you said you'd do the dare," she replied. "Besides, it's cotton. I didn't get you a polyester one, I knew you wouldn't like it," she added. Draco, still blushing with anger and embarrassment, snatched the skirt away from her and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like a swearword. Chiaki grinned- she knew the readers would love this part.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Chiaki: I think I overdid it this time. Made it a bit too long, you know?  
Draco: I'll say! All that time wasted with that friggin' skirt when I could've been-  
Chiaki: Picking flowers?  
Draco: NO! Please don't make me wear a skirt!  
Chiaki: Too late, you shoulda bribed me before this chapter.  
Draco: Damn it! *Punches the wall*  
Chiaki: Hey, you're gonna have to pay for that.  
Draco: Forget it. And what do you mean, 'the readers would love this part' ?!  
Chiaki: You'll see... 


	3. Ain't he CUTE!

Chiaki: Hi again!!!  
Draco: I was dreading this chapter... I think I'm going to die...  
Chiaki: What's so bad about wearing a skirt? *Mutters* I hate skirts though...  
Draco: What do you mean 'what's so bad'?! I'm DRACO MALFOY! I don't wear skirts!  
Chiaki: Well, ya do now! Let's see how you get on now, shall we?  
Draco: No! Anyway, I thought we were playing the game outside, not in the dungeons?  
Chiaki: Yeah, well, I forgot about that. You just changed your mind 'cos you like it better there. ^^  
Draco: Oh.  
Chiaki: Back to the fic! (This one's a bit shorter, I think. I'm too lazy... XD)  
  
-----------------------  
  
Draco walked off into the corner with the pretty pink skirt. Everyone stood, watching excitedly. Draco glared at them.  
"Okay, I'll do it," he muttered. "But no looking while I put it on!" There were a few dissappointed groans (A/N: Most from the readers) when he said this, and the group covered their eyes, trying to resist the urge to see Draco in his undies. (A/N: I know who you are, okay? Now quit stalking Draco!)  
When he had put the skirt on, he groaned as a signal for them to look. Ron burst into laughter yet again, and Hermione covered her mouth to stop herself from throwing up. The rest of the group were almost in tears because they laughed so much, except for Chiaki; she was standing there smiling, feeling very pleased with herself. Draco gritted his teeth.  
"I swear, when I take this thing off, you're DEAD," he said angrily to her.  
"What, you're gonna take it off in front of us?" Ron asked, and they all started laughing again. Draco looked ready to kill; Chiaki thought he actually would.  
"Can I take it off now?" he asked, still glaring. Everyone looked at Chiaki.  
"Nah, you have to wear it for the rest of the game," she said. Something inside of Draco snapped, and in an instant he had pulled out his wand and was pointing it straight at Chiaki's face.  
"I'M NOT WEARING THIS THING FOR THE WHOLE BLOODY GAME!!!" he yelled. He raised his wand and-  
"Photos for the school paper!" a squeaky voice called out. Draco, Chiaki and the others looked behind them- it was Colin Creevey with his camera, and he seemed to be snapping a few shots of Draco in the skirt.  
"CREEVEY?! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Draco cried, prying the camera out of Colin's hands. He pulled one of the developed photos out and saw himself in the skirt, holding Chiaki by the neck. Colin snatched it back quickly.  
"I'm sure our readers will love this one!" he said happily. "Especially the fangirls," he added. (A/N: You have to give me credit for including you readers in the story! ^_^) Draco blinked.  
"What 'fangirls'?" he asked. Colin looked over to Chiaki, who immediately started to cough.  
"I'd better go now!" she said, backing away. "Have fun with the skirt, Draco!" she added, and poofed into thin air. Colin scooted out of the window (it turns out that that was how he got in), and Draco sighed.  
"Finally, she's gone!" he said. "Now I can take this wretched thing off." He started to pull at the skirt, but to no avail. He tugged it until everyone thought it would rip, but it still wouldn't come off.  
"SHE TRICKED ME!" Draco yelled, so loud that everyone jumped. "That *BAD WORD* tricked me!"  
"Now now, Malfoy, don't swear," said Ron, wagging his finger.  
"It's been hexed! I can't take it off!" Draco said angrily, stamping his foot. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted her!"  
"Let this be a lesson to you, Malfoy," Harry said in a wise voice, "Never trust girls."  
"Hey!" Hermione protested, looking huffy.  
"But it's true," said Ron, and he received a death glare too.  
Crabbe and Goyle were trying to get the skirt off Draco now, who was trying to kick them, insisting they were trying to have a good 'peek'.  
"Let's just keep playing," said Parvati. "You can get Snape to take it off later," she added with a grin. Draco scowled.  
"I'm NOT gonna let Snape see me like this," he said.  
"Fine, wear it forever then," said Harry. Draco sat down and crossed his arms.  
"No."  
"Oh, hurry up!" Neville moaned, and Draco spun the bottle again. This time, it landed on-  
  
-----------------------  
  
Draco: I can't believe I'm stuck in that stupid skirt!  
Chiaki: Oh well. But remember, when you take it off, it might return by popular demand!  
Draco: Who would demand it? O_o;  
Chiaki: The fangirls.  
Draco: *Stares* WHAT fangirls?  
Chiaki: *Coughs* Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter, everybody!  
Draco: WHAT FANGIRLS?!?!?!?! 


	4. Potter, STREAKING? That should be illega...

Chiaki: Sorry for not updating lately, everyone! *Begs for forgiveness* I've been quite busy.  
Draco: Don't listen to her, it's just another one of her pathetic excuses again.  
Chiaki: Shut up, Draco. :)  
Draco: Fine. But only if you won't make me keep the skirt on in this chapter.  
Chiaki: I might, I might not, it depends on how you behave. ¬_¬  
Draco: *Bows* You are the best! I pray to you!  
Chiaki: That won't work. Let's get on with it.  
-----------------------  
  
The bottle was still spinning- everyone was watching with wide eyes. It landed on...  
"HARRY!" Ron shouted, and Draco smirked. Hermione grinned.  
"Okay, Harry, what do you pick? Truth or dare?" she asked. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"Um... truth," he said, and Draco rolled his eyes.  
"What, afraid of a little game, Potter?" he sneered.   
"Shut up, skirt boy," Harry snapped, and Draco stood up.  
"Just because I have to wear this stupid-"  
"Be quiet, both of you!" Hermione shouted. "Just get on with the game!" Draco sat down, sending death glares to Harry.  
"Fine, I'll take a dare then," Harry said, grinning triumphantly at Draco. Ron, Neville, Parvati and Hermione looked a bit nervous- they didn't want to humiliate Harry in front of Draco.  
"Um... Ooh, I know!" Hermione exclaimed. "I dare Harry to-"  
"I dare Potter to STREAK!" Draco interrupted, and everyone stared at him.  
"What?" he asked. "It's fun!"  
"So you've had some experience of it yourself, Malfoy?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows. Parvati giggled, and Draco scowled at the both of them.  
"No," he said. "I think it'd be fun if POTTER did it." Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, looking as gobsmacked as he did.  
"Um..." Harry began, and Draco smirked.  
"Scared?" he asked. "Well, it's better than wearing this, isn't it?" he added, tugging at his pink skirt. Harry shrugged.  
"Okay," he said plainly. He stood up and- well, you know- took his clothes off.  
Neville fainted, and Hermione covered her eyes. Ron looked like he was about to throw up, but Draco looked like he was regretting suggesting the idea.  
"Okay, Potter, that's enough!" Draco moaned, half-covering his eyes. Harry sighed with relief and put his clothes back on. Hermione glared at Draco.  
"Where the heck do you get your ideas, Malfoy?!" she asked in disgust. Draco shrugged.  
"Spin the stupid bottle already!" he said impatiently, and Harry spun it. It landed on Neville this time.  
"Truth or dare?" they all asked him.  
"Uh... truth?" Neville asked nervously.  
  
-----------------------  
Chiaki: Ack, I have to go now. -_-; I'll write another chapter tomorrow.  
Draco: And try to make it longer, I want to get this skirt thing over and done with. 


	5. 5 The Final Torture

Chiaki: *Cracks knuckles* Okay, this is the last chapter, so I'm gonna try and make it the best!  
Draco: Like that's possible...  
Chiaki: Hey, remember the skirt?  
Draco: Oh yeah. Your fics are the best! ^^  
Chiaki: -_- Okay, here's the chapter. Enjoy!  
-----------------------  
  
"So, you want a truth, Longbottom?" Draco sneered. Neville nodded, looking petrified. Hermione glared at Draco.  
"It's not your turn to choose, Malfoy," she said. Draco just stuck his middle finger up at her, Ron almost exploded with anger, and jumped on top of Draco in an attempt to strangle him.  
"Come on, you can kill each other later!" Parvati said, and Ron reluctantly sat back down in his place.  
"So what truth are we gonna give him?" Harry asked. They all looked thoughtful for a minute, then Hermione smiled.  
"I know!" she cried suddenly, making everyone jump with shock.  
"It better be something good," Draco muttered, recieving yet another glare from Hermione.  
"Have you ever kissed anyone, and if yes, who and when was it?"  
Everyone stared at Hermione, who's eyes widened.  
"What, I can't ask an evil question once in a while?" she asked.   
"That's not evil..." Draco muttered.   
Meanwhile, Neville looked even more scared then before.   
"Come on, it's just a simple question," said Harry. "You're better off than Malfoy anyway."  
Neville seemed to have relaxed when he thought about that.  
"It was... Ginny..." he muttered. Ron nearly fell over.  
"WHAT?! GINNY?!" he exclaimed, staring at Neville, who went bright pink. Draco smirked.  
"Looks like your girlfriend's gone off you a bit, Potter," he said, and Harry frowned.  
"She's not my girlfriend," he replied angrily.  
"Yeah. And anyway, isn't it YOU who actually has a crush on him, Malfoy?" Ron asked with a smile. Draco's eyes widened.  
"What the hell are you talking about, Weasley?!" Draco shouted. Ron shrugged.  
"I just heard it from someone," he said with a wink and turned back to Neville, leaving Draco to sit there in shock.  
"Come on, Neville, when did you kiss her?" Parvati asked.   
"At the Yule Ball last year," said Neville. "It was an accident, honest!"  
"Yeah, right..." Harry muttered. Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the dungeon door- someone was trying to get in. Everyone stared at it, horror-struck.  
"We're dead!" moaned Ron. "We're not supposed to be down here!" They all rushed to hide, except Crabbe and Goyle, who had only just realised what was going on.  
The door swung open, and in marched Snape, looking .  
"What are you two doing down here?" he asked Crabbe and Goyle, who didn't seem to be able to think of a suitable answer. Snape didn't look annoyed, he looked more nervous than anything.  
Just then, Harry accidentally inhaled some dust, and started coughing. Draco rolled his eyes, and Snape walked over to where the coughing was coming from.  
"Ah, Mr Potter," he said calmly, "and Weasley, Granger and... Malfoy?" He looked quite surprised to see Draco here, but Draco didn't seem to care; he'd grown used to the fact that he could be let off anytime by Snape.  
"And Longbottom and Patil? My my, what a funny group of friends you have, Potter," said Snape icily. "Each of you loses ten points from Gryffindor." Ron's mouth dropped open.  
"But that's fifty-"  
"Yes, Weasley, we can all count," snapped Snape (A/N: I always wanted to write 'snapped Snape', LOL). He looked over at Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, who were standing around looking utterly relaxed.  
"And as for you three, ten points each from Slytherin." Draco's eyes widened.  
"But sir-"  
"No buts, Malfoy, now all of you get out. NOW." They all turned to walk out of the door when Snape grabbed Draco by the shoulder.  
"Oh, and Malfoy? Your skirt needs ironing."  
  
" 'Your skirt needs ironing'. GOD! Who woulda thought Snape could be such a git?" Draco said angrily as he stomped down the corridors towards the Slytherin common room. He was getting giggles from all sides about the skirt, which wasn't making his bad mood any better.  
"We all knew he was a git before, Malfoy," Ron said with a sigh. "Oh well, it could be worse."  
"What I want to know," said Harry, "is why he was so anxious to get us out of there..."  
  
Back in the dungeons, Snape was trying desperately to unlock an old wardrobe. He finally opened it, and pulled out-  
  
A yellow frilly dress.  
  
-----------------------  
Chiaki: HA! Snape in a skirt!  
Draco: But what about me? I've still got to wear one!  
Chiaki: Okay, I'll put you out of your misery... *Throws trousers over to him*  
Draco: YES!!! *Runs off to change*  
Chiaki: Oh well, that stopped him complaining. Anyway, please review this chapter, and one day I might do a sequel (which could involve other characters as well...)! BYE!!! ^.~ *Runs away* 


End file.
